This invention relates to a wheel-equipped carrying case which can either be carried by hand or rolled along the ground using an extensible handle which is normally stored inside the case.
There exists a need for a portable carrying case which can either be carried by hand or moved around by a person using self-contained mechanical assistance built into the case if the case becomes too heavy to carry. Such a portable carrying case would ideally be relatively light while having sufficient structural rigidity to accommodate heavy loads. At the same time an ideal carrying case would include a means of movement, such as wheels, which could be set in motion and steered by some appropriate structural member that ordinarily would be stowed inside the case when not in use. It would also be desirable that such a carrying case be attractive in appearance, durable, and economical to manufacture. A portable carrying case that could be either carried by hand or wheeled along the ground that meets the above requirements would be a great boon to the traveler, particularly to a salesman or sales representative, who is often required to transport heavy quantities of goods and/or promotional material with him in his travels.